Plus fort que toutes mes raisons
by cellulose
Summary: Quand Rangiku finit par craquer


Portée vers toi par tous les vents de l'univers

Hitsugaya entre exténué et légèrement endormi dans son bureau. Il vient de revenir d'une réunion assommante chez Yamamoto. Dehors, la nuit est tombée depuis bien longtemps. Toshiro donnerait tout ce qu'il possède pour pouvoir aller enfin se coucher, mais il lui reste encore pas mal de travail à son bureau. Il s'assoit à sa table et commence la pile de dossier qui reste… Enfin pile…Un bien grand mot quand on voit les cinq papelards qui se battent en duel. A vrai dire, Hitsugaya les boucles en dix minutes. Finalement ce n'est pas si effrayant que ça. Il ne reste d'ailleurs maintenant plus qu'une enveloppe. Pendant qu'il l'ouvre, Toshiro maudit son lieutenant d'avoir encore déserté son poste. Du coup, c'est lui qui a dû –comme d'habitude- se manger la demi tonne de papirasse administrative. Enfin au moins le jour où on le grillera sur la chaise pour homicide avec préméditation de l'un de ses subordonnés, le meurtre sera justifié!

Il déplie la lettre. Elle est manuscrite et n'est donc pas officielle... Il en commence la lecture et à son grand étonnement découvre que le courrier est de la main de Rangiku. Au fur et à mesure de la progression de sa lecture, l'expression du visage d'Hitsugaya change et devient de plus en plus grave, voire même atterrée. Il est totalement pris de court par ce qu'il lit. Il n'arrive pas à y croire... Elle a fait ça... Elle a _vraiment_ fait ça...C'est pour ça qu'elle n'est pas venue aujourd'hui.

Puis Toshiro commence à imaginer la suite des évènements; l'administration et la hiérarchie qui s'en offusquent, l'anarchie engendrée, les effets sur Hinamori... S'il se réfère aux paroles de son vice capitaine, elle ne supportait plus cette situation, elle voulait que ça cesse.

Hitsugaya se lève. Il doit en informer le capitaine général Yamamoto avant qu'elle n'ait commis l'irréparable, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Cependant, comme Rangiku l'avait prévu, son capitaine n'a trouvé sa lettre qu'une fois qu'elle ne pouvait plus être rattrapée et ramenée. Elle a aussi écrit à quelques autres personnes pour s'expliquer... Hinamori à qui elle demande pardon de cette trahison...Kira, à qui elle explique que malgré tout ce qu'il a fait, elle a besoin de lui...

C'est en pensant à tout ça, à tout ceux qu'elle a laissé, que Rangiku s'avance dans l'une des vastes salles, d'un palais immense, conduite par un homme au visage presque entièrement dissimulé par un masque blanc, vers une sorte de balcon où est assis l'ex-capitaine d'Hinamori.

- Matsumoto, ricane-t-il...Quelle visite pour le moins… improbable et inattendu ! Que me vaut l'honneur de ta présence dans ma modeste demeure?... Probablement une histoire de discussion parfaitement diplomatique et profondément assommante, soupire Aizen avec une exaspération palpable. Le Seireitei désire certainement quelque chose... Le retrait de mes troupes sûrement... Deux explications me viennent à l'esprit pour résoudre le mystère de cette attitude pour le moins…irréfléchie. Soit vous avez perdu tout espoir de vaincre ma puissance nouvelle, soit vous êtes toujours aussi naïfs que cette petite nature d'Hinamori, n'est-ce pas ? Quoi qu'il en soit je m'étonne que ce cher vieil incontinent de Yamamoto n'ait pas encore compris que lui et moi avons depuis longtemps dépassé le stade des négociations et des compromis ? Il me semble que c'est pourtant l'une des principales caractéristiques de cette guerre… Que cette période où il ait été envisageable d'espérer une solution qui évite les effusions de sang a été inexistante. Je serai sans pitié avec le moindre des shinigamis. Et vous prenez quand même le risque de venir jusqu'ici, dans _mon_ royaume pour « discuter » ? …Car c'est pourquoi tu es ici, n'est-ce pas ? Et en plus, chers amis, nous avons là un morceau de choix… Un vice capitaine vient nous rendre visite!

Soudain, des dizaines de paires d'yeux s'ouvrent et scintillent dans l'obscurité. Ils sont là. Les dix principaux en tout cas… Et probablement les autres…Carnivores attendant simplement l'autorisation de leur maître pour se jeter sur Rangiku. Elle entend les murmures et les trépignements d'impatience de ces monstres consanguins. Seule une fine couche de retenue inspirée par leur maître les empêche de se jeter sur elle. Rangiku sait très bien que si elle ne manœuvre pas sa barre avec agilité, elle n'a aucune chance résister plus de quatre secondes maximum face à ces erreurs génétiques.

- Sachez seigneur Aizen, déclare-t-elle en respirant profondément pour tenter de ne pas laisser paraître la frayeur qui infeste sa voix, que depuis ce matin même, je ne suis plus rattachée d'aucune sorte que se soir au Seireitei ou à ses occupants. C'est donc… A titre individuel que je me présente devant vous ce soir, et ce avec grande humilité.

Tandis qu'elle prononce cette dernière phrase, elle prend soin de baisser la tête en signe de respect. Pour atteindre son but, il vaut mieux qu'elle reste en vie. Hors en cet endroit contaminé par le mal, celle-ci ne tiens qu'à la seule volonté de cet homme à qui elle s'apprête à faire allégeance et qui la regarde avec intéressement.

En entendant cette explication, les chuchotements autour de Rangiku s'intensifient, ressemblant plus à des aboiements qu'à des sons humains. Aizen les fait taire d'un claquement de doigts. Ses créatures lui obéissent si vite qu'on dirait presque qu'ils anticipent le moindre de ses ordres...C'est normal. Il est leur créateur et à droit absolu de vie ou de mort sur eux. La main d'Aizen reste fermée et son avant-bras à la verticale, appuyé sur l'accoudoir de son trône. Il lève un sourcil.

- Et quelle peut donc être la cause d'un tel changement de camps ? Peut-on connaître les motivations qui te poussent à nous rejoindre ? demande-t-il intrigué, bien qu'affichant un léger sourire sur son visage, se doutant déjà probablement de la réponse à sa question.

Cette information, il était évident que Rangiku aurait à la donner, elle le savait, et elle si était préparée.

- J'ai… Egaré ici quelque chose qui m'appartient et dont j'ai besoin… Quelque chose qu'il m'est nécessaire d'avoir près de moi, répond-t-elle après avoir bien pris le temps de choisir ses mots.

- Je vois, fait-il en ricanant. En effet, ses doutes se révèlent fondés. C'est bien pour cette raison qu'elle est là

- Très bien, reprend-t-il, amusé… Ulquiorra !

Au moment précis où Aizen prononce son nom, une ombre borgne sort furtivement de l'ombre, et s'avance rapidement, jusqu'à atteindre la hauteur de Rangiku et lève les yeux vers Aizen.

- Oui, seigneur ? Demande-t-il en s'inclinant, la main gauche sous son ventre.

Alors qu'il délègue son ordre, le seigneur en question garde son sourire en coin, et les yeux rivés sur la jeune femme qui se tient devant lui en contrebas, avec un regard qui la poignarde de part en part.

- Conduit notre invitée, puisque s'en est une désormais, dans les appartements de mon second.

- A vos ordres seigneur.

Le dénommé Ulquiorra se redresse, fait volte-face et se dirige, sans rien dire, sans même un regard à Matsumoto vers une sortie, située dans l'ombre. Suivant son guide, elle passe au milieu des autres créatures comme lui, immondes et cannibales, qui l'observent sous toutes les coutures, tendant vers elle leurs cous artificiels. Rangiku sent de là où elle est leur frustration de ne pas avoir pu se battre contre elle, la vaincre, la torturer, la profaner, puis enfin, et avec une infinie délectation, la tuer. La jeune femme profondément mal à l'aise en cet endroit empoisonné par les ténèbres et le vice qui se dégagent de ces ignobles monstres.

Mais pour l'instant, personne ne la touchera, car ils redoutent mille fois plus les punitions de leur créateur qu'ils ne la veulent, et Rangiku le sait.

Ulquiorra et elle finissent par sortir de cette vaste salle de siège par une arche gigantesque. Puis ils pénètrent dans un interminable corridor blanc, qui s'étend à n'en plus finir. Le mur droit est totalement opaque et immaculé, tandis que celui de gauche est percé de larges fenêtres. Rangiku regarde au dehors… Elle voit le désert à perte de vue… Elle a toujours beaucoup aimé ce paysage dépeuplé et magnifique. Même s'il fait pour l'instant nuit, et que quatre lunes projettent leurs lumières fantomatiques sur les dunes ivoirines et les arbres de quartz, elle imagine la beauté de cet endroit le jour. Mais peut-il seulement faire jour ici ?

Elle et Ulquiorra marchent en silence, un long moment, un très long moment, suivant inlassablement ce couloir disproportionné, n'échangeant évidement pas la moindre syllabe, puis montent un raide escalier en colimaçons. Rangiku sent qu'elle s'approche de son but... Une tour. Il vit dans une tour.

Enfin, ils aboutissent sur le perron d'une immense porte, haute et large à la fois. Ulquiorra l'ouvre, lève son unique œil vers Rangiku et l'invite à entrer. Celle-ci s'exécute, tandis que l'espada incline la tête sur son passage. La jeune femme l'observe avec surprise. Elle est très étonnée qu'un membre de l'armée d'Aizen lui offre cette marque de respect… Quoique réflexion faite, pas tellement en vérité… Le motif de sa venue n'est un secret pour personne…Rangiku passe dans l'encadrement de la porte et se retourne en entendant Ulquiorra lui annoncer d'un ton très calme :

- Le seigneur Ichimaru est absent pour l'heure. Vous attendrez ici.

Refermant la porte derrière lui, l'ombre qu'est l'arrancar s'éclipse immédiatement.

Rangiku observe attentivement la pièce autour d'elle. Alors c'est là qu'il vit… C'est une chambre, ou plutôt une suite, luxueuse, spacieuse. Elle pose une main sur le collier qu'il lui a offert, et dont la chaîne disparaît dans le décolleté de la jeune femme. Puis elle retire ses sandales et s'approche en chaussettes du lit. Elle frôle les draps de satin du bout des doigts, provocant un frisson dans son dos…Il dort ici.

Elle se dirige vers la fenêtre, pose ses mains sur le rebord, regarde le panorama extraordinaire qui s'offre à elle. Le ciel noir, la lune argenté, le sable blanc, les arbres pailletés. Ensuite, elle se retourne, observe, explore de fond en comble, traverse la pièce de part en part, fouille un tout petit peu dans ses affaires, puis finit par s'assoire sur un fauteuil, à côté de la fenêtre… Elle n'a plus qu'à l'attendre. Elle réfléchi. Elle repense aux évènements qui ont suivis son arrivée. Tous ces monstres autour d'elle… Elle se demande si elle a fait le bon choix. Ce n'est pas le moment de regretter, mais… De toute façon, il n'est plus question pour elle de reculer maintenant. Elle ne le pouvait plus à l'instant où les lettres destinées à son entourage ont effleurées les bureaux de tous ceux qu'elle a laissé derrière elle… Mais quand même… Elle a tout quitté pour lui. Ses amis, sa division, ceux qui au fil du temps étaient devenus sa famille… Absolument tout. Elle est partie sans au revoir, sans larmes, sans adieux. Elle a abandonné ses amis, et son poste par la même occasion. Pire, bien pire, elle a changé de camp. Elle ne l'approuve pas d'ailleurs. Elle a commis un des seuls crimes qui ne pourront jamais lui être pardonnés et la condamneraient à mort si elle retournait d'où elle vient. Mais elle ne voulait pas parjurer le poste qu'elle occupait jadis. Elle est seulement venue jusqu'ici car _il _fait partie du lot. Et la voilà désormais dans le même bateau que lui…

Indécise, Rangiku reporte son regard sur le lit, à nouveau. Elle le voit dedans et l'imagine en train de dormir. Son visage s'illumine tout à coup d'un tout petit sourire. Puis elle se voit dormir elle aussi à ses côtés, toute contre lui, dans sa chaleur. Rangiku ferme les yeux. De là où elle est, elle sent son odeur, qui embaume encore la pièce. Elle ressent presque la texture de sa peau sous ses doigts. Sa peau chaude (toujours), mouvante, qu'elle est la seule à avoir le droit de toucher de cette façon. Elle voit ses yeux, impénétrable pour tout le monde, et si expressifs pour elle, familiers et fascinants… Et son cœur bat.

Non, réflexion faîte, même si elle a tout laissé derrière elle, elle se prépare à recevoir bien plus encore. Il représente tout pour elle. Il _est_ tout. Le premier à lui avoir été là pour elle. Le seul à avoir empoisonné son âme par sa présence. Il est tout, absolument tout ; Son univers, son âme sœur, son roi… Tiens, au fait, c'est vrai ça, si Aizen dirige cet endroit, au point qu'il en soit son empire, alors _lui_ en est le roi… En conséquence, elle va devenir sa reine…Elle n'y avait même pas encore pensé, tant elle était obnubilée par lui. C'est étrange et difficile à réaliser, mais pourtant c'est vrai… La reine des ténèbres… Si on lui avait dit…

Ne songeant à lui et uniquement à lui, elle voit les minutes passer avec une lenteur alarmante, au point qu'elle se demande si le temps ici passe à la même vitesse que là d'où elle vient. Elle l'attend. Elle de toutes façons elle a tout renié pour lui, alors elle peut bien patienter un peu. Une heure passe, puis deux, puis trois…

Finalement, alors qu'elle commence à s'impatienter sérieusement, elle entend des bruits de l'autre côté de la porte. Tournant les yeux vers la poignée, Rangiku la voit qui s'abaisse. La porte s'ouvre. Il entre. Jamais elle n'a été si heureuse de le voir. Elle sent même la dose monumentale d'adrénaline qui est en train de lui monter au cerveau. Elle se lève tandis qu'il referme la porte derrière lui. Il se retourne et se rend enfin compte qu'il n'est pas seul.

- Rangiku ?… murmure-t-il n'en croyant pas ses yeux.

Ne tenant plus, celle-ci s'approche de lui à toute vitesse et se jette dans ses bras.

- Gin…

Sa voix tremble mais elle ne s'en rend pas compte. Il est là… Il est là ! Elle aussi, enfin contre lui. Merci mon Dieu. Les bras de la jeune femme l'entourant, ses mains étalées dans son dos, Gin la sert de toutes ses forces. Il ne réalise pas encore. Les questions affluent. Comment est-ce possible qu'elle soit ici ? ... Plus tard. Pour l'heure, qu'on le laisse savourer. Le reste attendra. Ses bras puissant lui entourent la taille. Elle s'y sent tellement bien, tellement à sa place… Ca valait la peine. Elle n'a plus le moindre doute. Tout ce qu'elle ressent, c'est son cœur qui va lui crever la poitrine. Elle à une main dans son dos, l'autre dans ses cheveux. Elle sent son souffle sur son cou, les battements de son cœur. Elle sent tout. Ses seins contre son torse. Toutes les parties de leur corps sans exception sont plaquées les une contre les autres. Toutes. Toutes, enfin. Pour la première fois depuis des mois, elle se sent en sécurité. Elle est enfin là où est sa place. Et qu'importe le camp dans lequel elle est, son rôle, son destin est d'être à ses côtés. Gin, quant à lui, sent avec délectation l'odeur des cheveux de Rangiku, la douceur de sa peau, son corps se mouvoir contre le sien. Il veut la voir, il veut contempler ce visage qui lui a tant manqué, ce visage auquel il a pensé chaque jour et chaque nuit... Il saisi la tête de la future reine entre ses mains, l'éloigne de lui, l'admire. Les traits sont parfaits, ils l'ont toujours été, les yeux sont brillants de joie et de larmes, les lèvres sont insupportablement appétissantes. La faible lumière, chaude et tamisée met ce visage effrayant de beauté en valeur. Il n'en n'a aucun besoin. Il faut quelques secondes à Gin, dont les yeux balayent le visage de la reine, pour voir qu'elle pleure. A dire vrai, il s'en fout. Elle aussi. Les mains de Rangiku ont glissé jusque sur la poitrine du roi, tandis que ces yeux sont brûlés par le regard ardent du roi. La main droite remonte doucement, tout doucement vers sa tête. Elle passe sur les muscles et en ressent les moindres formes et les moindres détails. La gorge et sa peau souple. La mâchoire. Les lèvres humides. Ses doigts les effleurent. Elle ne détourne pas les yeux des siens. Lui non plus. Il la laisse faire. Leur sang bouillonne et leur cœur s'allument et leur remonte dans la gorge. Puis soudain, brusquement, brutalement, dans un élan de désir, il lui saisit le poigner, la force à reculer de quelques pas. Les jambes de Ran' s'entremêlent avec celles de Gin et finissent par trébucher. Naturellement, il la retient en posant une main au creux des reins de la jeune femme. Elle se retrouve plaquée contre lui, au point qu'elle se sente à l'étroit. Leurs regards sont toujours imbriqués l'un dans l'autre. Le dos de la jeune femme heurte brutalement le mur derrière eux. Elle sourit, il l'embrasse, ils se brûlent, ils continuent. Il n'a même pas besoin de forcer la barrière de ses lèvres, car elle est déjà entrouverte, et s'agrandit immédiatement, lorsque Gin introduit sa langue dans la bouche de Ran, tandis q'il lui défait la ceinture. Son kimono lui tombe d'une des épaules. Rangiku, s'en décoller son visage de celui de Gin prend appui sur les épaules de son amant et hisse ses jambes autour de sa taille. Le brusque mouvement a achevé de faire glissé le kimono et le haut de son dos est entièrement découvert. Rangiku sert ses jambes autant que ses forces le lui permettent. Elle veut qu'il soit aussi proche d'elle que possible. Encore un baiser, un dernier avant que Gin ne plonge la tête dans le cou de Rangiku. Ils en profitent pour reprendre leur respiration… Ils sont déjà essoufflés… Elle frissonne au contact de la langue et des lèvres chaudes de son amant sur la peau de sa gorge, puis Gin bouge, se redresse, recule. Elle se sent décoller du mur, et devinant la suite des événements sans avoir besoin d'une grande intuition, commence à défaire le col blanc de son manteau de roi, détachant les boutons aussi bas que possible, compte tenu de ses jambes qui la bloquent, autant dire très, très bas… Gin la porte jusque sur le lit et se laisse tomber sur elle. Ran de son côté, sentant enfin le poids du corps de Gin sur le sien et se permet de desserrer ses jambes, pour qu'il puis dégager ses bras des manches de son manteau.

Le reste du château est plongé dans le silence. Aizen quitte le Hogyoku, Ulquiorra se retire dans l'ombre et disparaît. Grimmjow s'élance dans les airs et s'évapore dans les ténèbres. Chacun sait. Chacun y pense sans en parler. Tous. Aizen, Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, les autres. Ils savent que demain, elle sera reine. Que le roi est en train de la reconnaître, donc de la couronner. Chacun connaît le déroulement de cette reconnaissance. Ils y pensent... Ils savent ce qu'il se passe là-haut...


End file.
